Baylor's objectives are to compare steroid urinary metabolic profiles for a group of 25 patients with breast cancer with similar profiles for normal controls and for patients with benign lesions, and to carry out these studies with 24 hour urine collections, taken on days 2, 7, 14, and 21 of the cycle normals, and with a single 24 hour urine collection for breast cancer patients and for patients with benign lesions.